Main Characters
Farming Life in Another World, better known as Isekai Nonbiri Nouka has large number of characters whom our hero ends up being surrounded by as they seem all end up on his ever growing farm. This is a list of these key characters. Main Characters * *;Hiraku Machio *: Our hero, a resurrected human from Earth (Modern Earth) after dying at age 39. The former company man, found himself meeting a god, whom had need of him on another world. Infact, Hiraku, was allowed to choose which world he would be sent. He would ultimately choose to sent to a peaceful world so he could be a farmer like the ones he saw on television during his life. After years of being bedridden with poor health, he was granted the wish of a younger body that would not suffer from illnesses. He is given the gift of the A.F.E. (All-purpose Farming Equipment), which can transform into any non-powered tool Hiraku can imagine.Manga Chapter 1, "Hiraku Hiraku meets a god, he granted wishes and place where he will live." He can summon his tool when needed, have it transform into anything needs. Hiraku seems to have likeable personality of which draws all assortment of people, with high percentage of them being women to his dismay as their all after him! * *;Kuro & Yuki *: The two highly intelligent Inferno Hounds, who Hiraku befriends during his first days in his new life. They become his loyal "dogs" and furry friends whom help protect him and his farm from hostile intruders as they raise their own family pups.Manga Chapter 4, Enter Kuro & Yuki, Hiraku's loyal new friends on new world. Where they join him on his farm. * *;Ru Rurushi *: Female Vampire, who stumbles into Hiraku's farm during his early days of living in the formidable forest of death. On the run, with no where to turn, she falls in love with Hiraku who by this time has not seen another person since coming to the world. She has the able change her body/age to suit her needs to survive. She is a skilled magician as well as she get's used to working on Hiraku farm as she appears see it as shelter from troubles she escaped from.Manga Chapter 8-10 Ru Rurushi is introduced to the story and quick order falling in love with Hiraku as he willingly gives his blood to her to help her recover. * *;Alfred *: Son of Ru and Hiraku Machio * *;Tia *: Female angel, arrives at Hiraku's farm in hot pursuit of her friend and verbal sparing partner, Ru Rurushi. Like Ru, she too is on the run that both her an Ru were forced to flee from. She turns out to be leader of her group of Angels in the area. She ends up remaining on the farm and eventually falls in love with Hiraku. She will later on assist other people and her own to settle at the farm changing it into a village.Manga Chapter 11 Tai the Angel is introduced to the story and quick order is suckered in staying at with Hiraku on his farm and eventually falling in love with him. * *;Tizel *: Is the son of Tia and Hiraku Machio The Village's List of Important Characters * *;Zabuton *: Giant spider whom came to then Hiraku's farm. Who with offer of being able provide Hiraku a source of clothes in exchange making home in his giant tree that dominates center of his farm.Manga Chapter 8-9, Zabuto is introduced to Hiraku and makes friends with the newly arrived farmer with help of Kuro. * *;Ria * *;Raraash * *;Flora Sakutou * *;An *: Is a Maid from the Oni race * *;Daga * *;Kuudel * *;Gran Maria * *;Corone * *;Sena * *;Ramurias * *;Doraim * *;Donovan * *;Vilkox * *;Cross * *;Lastimun * *;Fraurem * *;Bulga * *;Stifano * *;Hakuren * *;Yaa * *;Hiterto * *;Uno *: Is a Inferno Wolf that participated in the Martial Arts Tournament. * *;Naff * *;Gruwald * *;Gordon * *;Rahashi Dorowa * *;Igu * *;Mamu References Category:Reference Guide